


Wake Up

by Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers (writingfanfic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M, handjob, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers
Summary: For the prompt: 'Hey so im a guy and I'm super gay for Brian so I was wondering if you'd want to do a Q/male reader thing please? Thank you :') Also NSFW if you feel like it?'Of course! Gender no objects, boys, gals and nonbinary pals.





	Wake Up

You wake up to breathing on the back of your neck, and as you yawn, stretching out, you see the time. _6:43_. You groan - not enough time to go back to sleep, although you suppose _any_ time is good to go back to sleep, but if Brian has to be up at 7…

You sneak a glance over your shoulder, and smirk a little as you see him snoring away behind you; you debate sliding yourself out of bed and making him a coffee, but you snuggle back into his arms for a moment. He pulls you close, mumbling sleepily in your ear, and you smirk. Maybe you can wake him up - you’re quite hard right now, and you nuzzle back against him.

“Brian?”

“I sw’r, if the h’se isn’t on f’re, y’re d’d,” comes the reply.

You guide his hands down under your pyjama pants to your crotch, where a certain part of you has woken up a little quicker than the rest, and he’s silent for a moment.

“K. That’s kinda more ‘portant than a fire…” His mumbles on your neck are making you harder, and so is the scritch of his stubble; you grind back against him again, and he flexes his hips. “How long have we got?”

“Fifteen minutes, baby,” you murmur, and he kisses your neck again; his hand slides inside your boxers, and you shiver involuntarily as he begins to stroke your hard-on. “Mmm…”

His fingers are talented, possibly because he’s used to handling… male equipment, and you lean back onto him, pressing your back against his warmth as if you were in a hot bath. You allow yourself to drift, focusing on his touches, and whimper as he gently bites at your neck.

“Mmm… you better pay me back for this. Maybe you can feed the cats,” he murmurs in your ear, and you smile a little; you can feel that he’s getting hard as well, and you have plans for him - once he’s done with you, of course… you curl your toes a little, shifting into a comfier position, and you feel his other hand slide beneath your side to grip your hip. “Wish we had a little more time.”

You shiver again as your imagination catches you up with everything you could be doing - you thrust lazily into his hand, the faint chirp of birds, the sound of traffic outside, _everything_ fading as you feel heat building up in the pit of your stomach, jaw slack.

“Brian, babe…” you whisper, and he gently bites at your neck, grinding his hips up against your ass as you pant. You shiver, and he kisses your neck - the feeling of his lips and his stubble on the sensitive skin makes you jolt, and you feel your stomach tense as you teeter on the edge.

“C’mon,” you hear him growl, and you cum, all your muscles untensing as you slump against him; you ride it out for a few moments, and then feel him wipe his hands on your pants. You huff a little, and hear him chuckle in your ear, then jump out of his skin as the alarm goes off. “Aww fuck, no way…”

“Guess you’ll just have to wait,” you say, a little weakly, and push yourself up; turning around, you see him, and you bite your lip as you take in the sight of him lounging on the bed, hard and chest heaving a little. “…how early do you have to be in work again?”


End file.
